Noel's Journey
by LightzMusic22
Summary: A fanfiction that's realworld-Kingdom Hearts, with the main character... our NOSE-y friend Noel! -SkywardWing Fans unite!-


Written by: LightzMusic22

- .tv/lightzmusic22/profile

- user/levorra

- u/4295711/LightzMusic22

*NOT THE FINISHED PRODUCT, STILL BEING WRITTEN*

Note: Noelly-Senpai, you read prologue, go to chapter 1!

* * *

_**Prologue: Insanity and Hallucination**_

Noel sighed, slamming his head on his desk. He just finished 'Twitch After Dark' and was exhausted from the Stream chat that never ceased to shock him in their bluntness. A soft hum can be heard from his speaker, Zoe on the other line web-surfing and humming a tune.

"What's up with the chat and their crazy minds…?" he muttered mostly to himself, opening minecraft to mess around a bit with building before he went to bed that night. Zoe's soft laugh was heard in the background as she shook her head.

"Hey, you don't have creepy fanfictions about you and Chris, so be glad." she commented to him, maintaining her cheerful hum afterwards. A ring ran throughout the room, and Noel blinked.

A small blob appeared on the floor next to his desk, becoming into some type of monster. He jumped up and froze at the sight. A tiny shadow heartless was sitting in his room, just staring blankly at him.

"Uhm… Zoe." A pause

"Yeah, Noel?"

"I'm going insane. I'm legitimately going insane. I see a heartless in my room."

"...Go to bed, you're tired and hallucinating."

And that's the whole conversation before Zoe signed off. Noel grabbed his baseball bat from his closet, pointing it at the Heartless. The creature just tilted it's head, before growling and launching at him.

Noel shouted in shock, before ducking down. The shadow flew over his head and landed on the floor before, immediately shooting back. He swung his bat, but the heartless phased through it and went to scratch him. Then everything went dark.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Tests and… Dogs?**_

The area around him was a swirl of black and grey. Noel's unconscious body drifted about, his mind phasing in and out of focus. He eventually opened his eyes, his back falling against a stain-glassed floor before his body was given back it's control.

He sat up, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the windowpane. Looking down, he saw himself on the glass with pictures of all his friends surrounding the top. (It's your t-shirt design, not getting into details of something already drawn up.)

_**Hello.**_

Noel jumped, letting out a cry of shock. He tripped over his own foot goofily, falling on his butt on the floor. _I don goof, now of all times!_

_Don't be afraid, we'll help you! _Another voice said, a lot more calmer and less demonic then the first one.

The teen was confused, before a light flashed in his eyes. Once the area cleared of the shine, three pedestals surrounded him. One was of a sword, one of a shield, and one of a staff. His mind conflicted with itself on what to do next, panicking on making the wrong move.

A chuckle could be heard from the background as the voices reappeared.

_Don't worry, just follow your heart, and it will guide you!_

_**Yeah, and you can fall to darkness. It's a very dangerous-**_

_Stop it! You're confusing him! Just listen to yourself._

The brunette started to gain a headache, but walked towards the sword.

_**Good choice, being able to-**_

_STOP IT!_

Noel blinks, before, the sword disappeared. He walked over to the staff, and gave it up for a balance of defense and offense.

_**Now it's time for you to open the door…**_

He shot up from his bed, groaning and falling straight back down. He blinked, seeing a white ceiling with a window to the left. It was bright outside… was it the next day?

"The hospital…?"

* * *

The two voices appeared in an image of two boys, one with raven hair and one with blonde. They seemed to be bickering.

Ventus was the blond, also being the first to speak. "Vanitas, what is your problem! He's our only hope!" Ven seethed, glaring daggers at his other half.

Vanitas just chuckled, flicking a ball of darkness in between his fingers. "I just wanna have fu-" he didn't get to finish before he was cut off.

"Yeah, and remember last time you tried to 'have fun?'" he growled, eyes flaring in brightness. Vanitas backed up, raising his eyebrow.

"That won't happen, Ven. Chill. We're gonna guide him, remember?"

"I guess… I just have my doubts…" Ven sighed, glancing up at the everlasting light glowing above the station of awakening. _If only it were that easy… _Ven though.

* * *

After days-worth of tests on Noel were all passed with flying colors, his grandmother was told to go home. They were going to keep him in the hospital overnight just to make sure nothing bad happened.

Noel lied down on his bed, glancing up at the ceiling. That dream was so… odd. He couldn't sleep, just thinking of the whole dream thing, as well as that… monster that attacked him in his room made him freak out.

The only reason he's alive is because his grandmother came in and the heartless fled. He blinked, finally realizing something. He sat up, taking out his laptop. He opened up his skype, and called Zoe.

**_*Riiiiing*_**

"NOEL WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 4 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!" She yelled through the phone, obviously pissed off. Noel blinked, pulling his headphones away from his ears. He sighed, putting them back on once she finished.

"Zoe… something weird is going on." he bluntly stated to the other, obviously tired but trying to get his thoughts spoken clearly. She paused for a second, before you heard something shuffle around her side of the call. "What is it, Noel?" she sighed out.

"You know when I told you about that heartless in my room… and you said I was sleepy and hallucinating?" He inquired slowly. An 'mhmm' could be heard from the other side.

"I got attacked by it, and now I'm in the hospital." She went completely quiet, but started laughing heavily, as if it was a joke.

"I'm not kidding. I'm being released tomorrow." She paused again, as if trying to gather her thoughts.

"Fine what- _**ah!**_"

"Zoe, ZOE?" A bunch of noise could be heard from the other side of the call a few growls as well, before skype beeped as she went offline. He closed his laptop, confusion covering his features. "What just happened…?"


End file.
